


Soulmates

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: Day 3: Soulmates
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Soulmates

Blake could still vividly recall the first dream she had as a child. She was five years old at the time and was playing in the park with her best friend Ilia. They had been chasing each other when she had fallen and scraped her knee. Being five she screamed and cried as if her leg had been ripped off entirely and because she was crying Ilia was crying. She wanted her mother but was too afraid to move because of how much it hurt. Then she felt it. A little hand stroking her hair between her kitten ears.  
She looked up squinting at the brightness of the sun only to realize it wasn’t the sun at all but a little blonde girl with a dazzling smile. When she offered her hand to Blake to help her up Blake felt the warmth spread through her entire body and she basked in it.  
She felt those soft and loving hands wipe away her tears and a happy voice declare, “You don’t have to cry. I will always be here for you.”  
Blake woke still bathed in warmth with a happy smile on her face.

As she got older the dreams would change. Whenever she was sad the blonde would appear in her dreams, embrace her in warmth and love, and remind her that she would always be there for her. When she was happy she would also appear to share in that happiness. They would play together and she always made Blake laugh and smile.

When she was ten after a particularly wonderful dream in which the blonde and her were sitting under a tree counting the stars together she had awoken to realize that the girl was also growing with her. That in her dreams they always stayed the same age. She was excited to see what she would look like when she grew up.

As she grew the dreams would come less and less frequently until she had almost completely forgotten about her dream best friend. When she was fourteen she started to accept the fact that she wasn’t only attracted to boys but to girls as well. The blonde came to her in her dreams and flashed a knowing wink at her. Blake felt something stronger inside as if her heart was trying to tell her something that she couldn’t hear, but her soul knew and had always known that the girl who was now a beautiful young woman was her mate.

She was sixteen years old the first time he had hit her. When the blonde came to her that night Blake cursed her out, screaming at the top of her lungs that she wasn’t real, that she was never real, and to leave her alone, but the dreams wouldn’t listen. Every time he hurt her she would appear and every time Blake would either yell at her or ignore her.

When she was seventeen she finally had the strength to run. To escape the nightmare the man had been. Every night when she dreamt the blonde would appear briefly and whisper to her _almost_. _You’re almost there_. Blake didn’t know what she meant but it gave her hope. It had been so long since she had real hope for anything other than escaping a beating.

When she arrived at the school she tried to keep to herself and avoided making eye contact with any of her classmates. That night they were all gathered in a ballroom where they would be spending the night. She immediately tucked herself away into a corner and buried her head into a book.

She shifted as she felt something. A familiar warmth that spread through her entire body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand reaching out for hers. Blake stared at it as she heard a voice straight out of her dreams. It was shaky and filled with awe.  
“Y-y-y you’re real. You’re actually real.”  
Blake looked up into lilac eyes, eyes she had looked into thousands of times. She reached a trembling had out to cup her face and felt her very soul ignite.  
The blonde flashed that dazzling smile at her and Blake felt her heart melt.  
“I’ve been waiting a very long time to meet you. I’m Yang.”  
“Hi Yang. I’m Blake.”


End file.
